


岸廉 魅魔pro1

by mini_ayi



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_ayi/pseuds/mini_ayi





	岸廉 魅魔pro1

收到足球部练习取消的信息后，永濑廉把手机装回口袋，抱着足球漫无目的走在操场边，回过神来居然走到了棒球部的训练场地，远远就看到了击球手岩桥在练习挥棒，但是在意的那个人似乎今天没有来参加训练啊……  
是怎么认识岸优太的呢？  
刚入学时，学生会组织各位新生参观各个社团的活动，永濑早早就决定去足球部，但好兄弟平野紫耀似乎对哪个社团都很有兴趣的样子，一会儿说要篮球，一会儿又说棒球  
“呐...廉！你说棒球那么小一个用球棍多不容易击中啊！你把篮球丢过来，我给你表演一个铃木一郎式的筋肉强打！”  
永濑刚刚把篮球丢过去，就眼睁睁看着平野紫耀击打篮球， 被反弹力把棒球棍硬生生敲在脑袋上的画面  
血顺着平野紫耀的脑袋一直流到衣服上，永濑慌了，脚上像灌了铅，不敢相信自己闯了那么大的祸！几个胆小的女生都被吓到尖叫了起来  
“怎么办......”  
“部长！那边有人受伤了你快去看看！”  
岸优太拎起手边的急救箱，推开围成一圈观看的学生挤了进去，拿出冰袋裹在毛巾里，按在靠近心脏的那方压迫，咬牙背起平野紫耀就往校医室跑，永濑终于回过神来，扶着一起冲向校医室  
平野紫耀头上缝了六针，因为失血的关系还没有醒过来，剩下的两人则被体育老师叫去办公室狠狠骂了一顿  
永濑是肇事者骂他当然没有意见，可老师一直在骂部长疏于管理，这就让永濑很愧疚了，一路上都不敢跟岸搭话，反倒是年上先开口了  
“以后不可以在做这样危险的事了哦！”  
永濑似乎得到了赦免，一个劲点头再三保证  
岸笑着向他挥挥手就回休息室收拾东西了  
虽然个子不高，甚至还觉得他长得有一点像小猴子，淡淡的夕阳下，永濑觉得天使的样子，大概就是岸优太这样的吧…  
“廉廉！廉廉！”  
岩桥的声音把沉浸在回忆里的永濑拉回现实，有些好笑的看着气喘呼呼跑过来的人  
“廉廉是来找岸君的吧！他今天没有来上学哦，打电话也没有接....”岩桥从书包里掏出便签纸，刷刷写下岸的地址塞给永濑“不然你去看看他吧，万一生病了呢？他家也没人照顾！”  
永濑攥着便签纸小跑着来到岸家，敲了敲门并没有人回答，试着打了手机，果然没有人接，但耳朵贴在门上仔细听，手机又确实在家里响  
“糟糕，不会是晕倒了吧！”  
永濑绕着岸家周围转了一圈，发现厨房窗户开着，不管三七二十一，迅速翻了进去  
手机放在沙发上，书包也在，可连续叫了几声都没有人回答，永濑走上二楼，发现有个房间的门虚掩着，轻轻走了进去  
“岸君？”  
永濑戳了戳床上的被团子，立刻听到被压抑着的呜咽声  
“岸君？你没事吧？”  
轻轻拉开被子，立刻看到岸红到不自然的脸，手贴在额头上，果然烫到不行  
“好...好舒服....”岸眯着眼睛无意识蹭着永濑的手  
岸君不喜欢和别人有亲密的身体接触，而且是个超级直男！同班的神宫寺这么说过，事实上自己也多次证明过，可今天怎么突然！  
永濑有点欣喜，可又不想趁人之危，准备把被窝里的岸揪出来带去医院，刚一扯掉被子就看到岸赤裸的上半身，还来不及感叹这人肌肉比之前更加明显了，就发现他背上竟然有一对类似恶魔的紫色翅膀  
这！！！这是什么cosplay！！！  
永濑吓得一屁股坐在地上，可床上的人确实是岸没错  
掏出电话立马打给神宫寺  
“神...我不知道岸君是不是生病了，但他背上居然有一对恶魔的翅膀……”  
还来不及讲完就听到那边电话被岩桥抢了过去  
“岸君居然也是魅魔....怪不得那天在休息室他被气味吸引到了...廉廉你现在要做的就是用身体满足他！”  
这家伙话都不好好说完就挂断了啊！！！！到底是要怎么满足啊！！！！  
还来不及多想，偏头看到岸已经从床上起来，正一步一步向他逼近，永濑被压迫到墙角衣柜边，呆呆看着岸金色的瞳孔凑近，在以为马上就要被杀了的时候，嘴唇被吻住了  
永濑睁大眼睛，嘴巴被岸灵活的舌头支配着，魅魔对这种事天赋异禀，没两下就把毫无经验的学弟吻到身体发软，身体挤进细长的双腿之间，手指一颗一颗解开对方校服衬衫扣子，不断抚摸着稍显瘦弱的胸膛，拇指按压着乳头打转  
紧紧咬住下唇不敢发出声音，岸的吻从胸口一路到腰间，安抚着身下瑟瑟发抖的身体，缓缓抬起头看着永濑  
“虽然不知道身体是怎么了，可现在真的很想和廉做这样的事....”  
手腕被岸的大手捏住直接被拉到腿间的火热上，就算隔着内裤，永濑也被吓的缩回手  
这个尺寸也太糟糕了吧…  
岸的瞳仁金色流光变得越发深邃，显然已经忍耐到了极限，有些烦躁的用尾巴捆住永濑的两只手腕，扯掉碍事的校服裤子，低头一口含住对方半勃的分身  
“啊！！”  
就算再大胆的梦，也不敢如此想象，性器被包裹在一直暗恋人的口中，卖力吞吐。灵活的舌头卷着柱身，有几次动作太大，永濑甚至能感觉顶端都碰到了学长喉间的软肉  
没有太多的技巧，身下的人贪婪的吮吸着口中的器物，来不及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，永濑一低头正好与之视线相对，这一看差点泄了身，岸一贯的认真表情此刻被情欲支配，脸颊鼓起与凹陷只为取悦自己，没过多久，永濑便承受不住射在岸的口中  
把性器被缓缓吐出，岸解放了对方被禁锢的手腕，凑过去亲了亲，马上又把永濑翻身重新压在身下  
想到刚刚看到学长腿间撑起的帐篷，永濑开始有些害怕，跪趴着的身体不断颤抖  
火热的性器紧贴着大腿内侧缓缓挤入，开始了小幅度运动，岸亲吻着永濑的耳朵轻声安慰  
“别怕，不会伤害廉的....”  
这种感觉实在是过于奇异，永濑刚刚发泄过的分身被这样蹭着又有了反应，虽然没有直接的插入，可敏感的会阴被被滚烫的肉棒一直这样摩擦，身体也渐渐产生了快感，不由得夹紧了双腿，每当两人的性器碰到时，永濑都会忍不住发出呜咽  
背后传来的喘息声变得粗重，岸俯下身子紧紧抱着永濑，手绕上前握住对方的敏感之处配合着动作滑动，柔嫩的大腿内侧被蹭的有些火辣辣的疼  
停下运动，吻了吻学弟的后颈，大手同时握住两人的性器用力撸动，永濑哪里受的了这个，没几下就和岸一起射了出来  
把永濑抱到床上躺下后就沉沉睡了过去，永濑有些不可思议地看着岸的翅膀和尾巴慢慢消失了，又变回普通的样子  
大着胆子凑过去亲了亲朝思暮想的岸的嘴唇  
“岩桥他们一定知道些什么，明天绝对要问清楚！”


End file.
